


Quiet Moments

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [12]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Quiet moments are a rarity in the bunker especially with alarms and people around all the time. But after the latest mission, Lucy and Wyatt seem to find that moment.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone...here's a Lyatt fic for you.
> 
> It's set pre-Jessica/Hollywoodland...just a cute little fluff piece while we wait for renewal news.

Lucy walked out of the bunker room she assigned, it’s been almost 24 hours since their last jump to catch up with Emma. Wearing the same grey sweatpants and blue plaid shirt, that was given by Wyatt after she was rescued. Slowly walking into the common room, Wyatt was sitting on one of the metal lounge chairs with his feet up on the metal table, his feet resting on top as he was reading a book.

“Luce,” Wyatt saying as he looked up from his book. Her stomach jumped as she looked into his eyes. Placing the book on his lap, “How was you nap?”

“It wasn’t great,” she said as she sat down beside him. Wyatt slid the book in to the table and turned to face Lucy. He saw her shiver, so he reached over her shoulder to grab the grey blanket folded behind her. Unfolding it, he wrapped it around Lucy’s shoulders. His one hand lightly brushed the side of her neck as she grabs the edge of the blanket to hold in place. As her eyes flick up and she sees that their faces are inches from each other. His eyes flick up and stare into hers, as their faces get closer to each other. She smiles as her eyes flick down to his mouth and back up again.

“Thank you,” she said as she tightens her grip on the edge of the blanket.

“No problem, ma’am.” Wyatt’s smile lit up his entire face as he leaned back to where he was before. His body still turned towards her as they sat there for a few minutes before Wyatt reached over to grab the book he was reading before.

Lucy sat there playing with the fringed edges of the blanket as Wyatt continued to read. He leaned her head against the back of the chair, but soon found herself moving towards Wyatt for warmth as she was still cold. He was like a furnace, and all she could do was get sucked in. 

As Wyatt watched out of the corner of his eye, seeing Lucy moving slowly closer to him. A slight smile appeared on his face as he raised his arm and rested it along the back of the chair. He knew that she was still cold just by how she was hugging the blanket. He wanted to see how long it would take her to mold herself into him. His fingers just touching the back of her ponytail, he played with the tips. Sighing as he touched her so innocently. 

Lucy felt his arm slide along her back, finally stopping in the middle where her hair was hanging from her ponytail. She swore that he was playing with the end, but whatever he was doing was making her sleepy. After a few minutes, she finally gave in, she moved over a few inches and snuggled in to Wyatt’s open side. Her whole body relaxed as she curled around him, she perfectly into his side. Her eyes closed as she felt his arm come around to wrap around her other shoulder. She finally felt safe as sleep took her, her hand slowly creeped along to rest on his lower chest.

Wyatt smiled as he put his book down beside him, she settled into him as she made sure that she was comfortable. The sound of her heart beat was the only thing he heard as he closed his eyes. Really the only reason he was up was so no one got the jump on him in the bunker, plus he couldn’t sleep without knowing that Lucy was okay. It took him 6 weeks to get her back, honestly he didn’t want to leave his side ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww right... man I love my OTP!!!


End file.
